


First Kiss

by c123



Series: Young!Wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Sam - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Young!Dean/Young!Sam, Young!Wincest, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam se da cuenta de las cosas. Sobre todo cuando estas tienen que ver con Dean.</p><p>Conjunto de One shots(?) Wincest Pre-serie, donde los hermanos van desarrollando su historia de amor siendo jóvenes adolescentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primero de una serie que iré subiendo según se me ocurra. Pero ya tengo más cositas pendientes que se me han ocurrido así que esperen la contii :).

Sam se daba cuenta de las cosas. Incluyendo las que tenían que ver con su hermano, Dean.  
Sobre todo en estas.  
Así que no le pasó desapercibido cuando Dean llegó la primera noche con el labio partido. Una pelea de bar. El rubio le quitó importancia cuando le preguntó, e incluso lucía relajado, como si hubiese descargado adrenalina.  
Sam sabía que había más, que esa simple pelea escondía más de lo que Dean estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Pero no dijo nada. Lo dejó pasar.  
Sabía, cuando John comenzó a ausentarse más seguido y por periodos de tiempo más largos, que Dean no estaba contento con ello. A Sam, personalmente, le daba lo mismo. Lo prefería, de hecho. Podía ser más él mismo. Pero Dean era diferente; Dean quería tener a su familia junta, tan cerca como pudiese, sin un solo miembro fuera de su vista.  
Y ahora, con papá lejos, Dean estaba aprovechando para salir cada noche. Y cada noche volvía después de pelear con algún borracho.  
Llegó al límite cuando el rubio volvió al Motel con una herida en la esquina de su labio inferior y otra en su pómulo derecho.  
Sam, sentado en la vieja cama, apoyado contra el cabecero de esta, bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y lo observó mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie y lanzaba las llaves sobre la pequeña mesa cercana. De nuevo se veía relajado. Sam sintió el momento exacto en que su cuerpo se tensó. Odiaba verle herido. Por si no fuese poco tener que aguantar que volviese herido tras cada cacería, ahora tenía que aguantar que Dean se lo buscase, que saliese cada noche con la intención de pelear y sentir el dolor de los golpes. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
Dean se dirigió al pequeño y sucio baño. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se echó agua en el rostro. Luego cogió una raída toalla que se encontraba por ahí y secó las gotas de agua que caían sobre su rostro, humedeciéndolo. Entonces se volvió, salió del baño quitándose la camisa y se percató de la mirada del menor fija en él.  
Se paró en medio de la habitación. ―¿Qué? ―Sam lo miró en silencio, por lo que volvió a preguntar. ―¿Qué?  
Sam dejó el libro a un lado sobre la cama y se levantó ante la confundida mirada del mayor. Se acercó hasta colocarse frente a él.  
―Estás actuando raro, Sammy. ―Terminó de quitarse la camisa, quedándose solo con su camiseta y la lanzó sobre la cama. ―Tanto leer te está afectando.  
Sam colocó su mano con cuidado sobre su pómulo herido.  
Dean retrocedió ligeramente, una mirada confundida en sus ojos. Apartó su mano sin brusquedad.  
Pero Sam volvió a tocarle, aún con más delicadeza, esta vez sobre su labio inferior.  
Dean retrocedió de nuevo, respiró con fuerza y dejó el aire capturado en sus pulmones, mirándole interrogante. Sus grandes y verdes ojos brillaban con temor, y era, en cierta forma abrumadora, incitante.  
Delineó su labio inferior lentamente, tomándose su tiempo en acariciarlo con dolorosa parsimonia. Eran sumamente suaves y mullidos, y se deleitó observando cómo se encogía por donde su dedo pasaba.  
Dean ―quizá en acto reflejo; quizá por su maldita costumbre de la que Sam no podía apartar los ojos; quizá intencionadamente― dejó escapar su lengua y lamió su labio, acariciando el dedo del menor en el proceso.  
Sam lanzó un pequeño jadeo sorprendido y lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada, intensa y oscurecida, hizo que su corazón saltase y golpease sus oídos con fuerza.  
―Sammy, ¿qué...? ―comenzó, su voz sonó oscura, enronquecida con algo que Sam apenas comenzaba a comprender, pero que lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que no fue capaz de contenerse.  
Y Sammy lo hizo. Envolvió la mano con la que lo acariciaba tras su nuca, enredó sus dedos en los cortos cabellos que se pegaban a la piel por el sudor y tiró de él los cortos centímetros que los separaban ―ya que Sam, a sus catorce años, ya comenzaba a crecer― y estampó sus labios contra los suyos.  
Dean jadeó y se removió inquieto. Sam agarró sujetó su cabeza para mantenerlo en su sitió y el rubio agitó sus brazos de tal forma que Sam estaba seguro de que iba a empujarlo lejos y posiblemente darle una merecida paliza después.  
No sucedió.  
Sam lamió la herida con cuidado.  
Dean gimoteó. Dejó escapar una especie de lloriqueo que recordó a Sam a un animal herido y llevó sus manos a su rostro, tirando de él con fuerza.  
El mayor le besó con tanta pasión que sus piernas temblaron y sintió como sus rodillas fallaban.  
Tan rápido como empezó, acabó. Dean lo apartó empujándolo por los hombros, manteniéndolo tan separado como sus brazos se lo permitían.  
Sam respiró entrecortado, sintiendo todo su cuerpo caliente. Dean se veía igual, y despertaba algo en Sam que hacía que su estómago se retorciese.  
―Dean ―protestó, su voz salió como un gimoteo. Estiró sus brazos, logrando agarrar el borde de su camiseta y apretó la tela entre sus dedos como si se tratase de un salvavidas.  
Dean lanzó un lloriqueo y dejó caer sus brazos inertes a sus costados. Aprovechando, Sam se acercó y Dean escondió su rostro en su cuello, provocando cosquillas con cada respiración que le hacían estremecer.  
Sam soltó una de sus manos y bajó por el brazo de su hermano hasta enredar sus dedos con los suyos en un gesto íntimo que se sentía sumamente perfecto. Sintió a Dean suspirar lentamente, y se encontró plantando un cálido beso en su mejilla. Sus dedos temblaron ligeramente antes de corresponder a su apretón.  
Sam sabía, entonces, que algo había cambiado para siempre entre ellos.


End file.
